


Shades of Blue

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Deepthroating, Drugs, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Theo invites Liam over to his house in order to use a truth serum on him. He is surprised to discover he used the wrong ingredient.





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Drugs.

Theo crouched down to a flowering plant and pulled out a book from his hiking pack. The book was old: bound in leather and showing many marks from being taken on countless wilderness expeditions. It was a copy of Altenbach’s Guide to Preternatural Botany that he had snagged from the collection of one of the poor supernaturals the Dread Doctors had used for parts.

He flipped through the pages of the book looking at each drawing in search of one that matched the plant before him. He recognized that it was a wolfsbane, but before he had found the book, he had not realized how many different types there were (each with its own effect on werewolves and other supernaturals).

He came upon the page for Egyptian blue wolfsbane and paused to compare the hue. It wasn’t a perfect a match, but he’d already learned that the hand-inked illustrations rarely matched reality as closely as someone spoiled by color photographs would have hoped. The number and shape of the leaves also seemed to match. The plant was native to Europe but had been spread globally by werewolf hunters due to its highly valued ability to induce a suggestible state in werewolves without poisoning them. Most often used to interrogate werewolves without them remembering the encounter. Unfortunately, the bottom of the page had been damaged beyond legibility.

Impressed by his luck, Theo closed his book and swapped it for a pair of gloves and a plastic baggie. He’d already learned that wolfsbane had unpredictable effects on him due to his chimeric nature, and he did not want to experiment today. He took as much as he dared, labeled the bag, and marked the location on his phone’s map so that he’d be able to harvest more when it had time to grow back. He continued to hike through the wilderness of northern California for the rest of the weekend, and although he collected other samples, the Egyptian Blue was definitely the prize.

It didn’t take long for him to come up with a plan. In his basement, he used the tools he’d assembled for his amateur herbalism to brew a dose of the wolfsbane with some black tea. He added sugar and chilled it in the refrigerator and hoped that it would pass as normal iced tea. 

The next day at school, he approached his target. “Hey, Liam. How’s it going?”

The boy seemed surprised by the attention. Theo’s interactions so far had been with Scott and Stiles with Liam in the background. “Oh! Hi, Theo. I’m alright. How about you?”

Theo leaned against the locker next to Liam’s so that he’d remain in the boy’s peripheral vision even as he finished gathering his stuff for his first class. “Not bad. Not bad. I just got a text saying my copy of Fraternity Games would be arriving today, so that’s pretty cool.”

Liam dropped the textbook he had just grabbed. “Really?! I wanted to see that movie so bad.” Theo already knew this because he had seen his posts complaining that his parents wouldn’t let him see the R-rated comedy.

“Oh, yeah? I was planning to watch it tonight. You’re welcome to join me.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” They exchanged numbers so Theo could send him his address and then headed off to their classes.

Later that night, Liam was right on time, showing up just as Theo was signing for the pizza he’d ordered. “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered some food.”

Liam followed him inside. “I’m always down for pizza.”

Theo set the pizza on the coffee table. “Would you like some iced tea?” Theo tried to hide the tension that filled him. His plan hinged on Liam’s answer.

Liam was too busy grabbing a slice to notice. “Yeah. Sure.”

Theo relaxed and went to the kitchen. He carefully poured two glasses: one drugged glass for Liam and one normal one for himself. When he handed Liam his glass, the boy tried to thank him, but he had just taken a big bite. After seeing Liam wash it down with a big sip, Theo turned to start the movie and to hide his self-satisfied smile.

After Theo had settled back down on the couch, it didn’t take long for the two of them to devour the food. Theo was only half paying attention to the movie because he kept discretely glancing at Liam to check whether the wolfsbane had taken effect. Besides, the movie was for Liam’s benefit rather than his own, although Liam’s laughter was often contagious enough to get Theo to laugh with him.

When the movie ended, Theo decided that he needed to try asking some questions before Liam had a chance to leave. However, Liam placed his hand on Theo’s shoulder and started talking first. “Thanks so much for inviting me over, Theo. I had a blast.”

Theo smiled. “I’m glad you had fun. I figured that since I might join Scott’s pack, I should get to know you better.”

Liam was only partially paying attention to what Theo was saying. Instead, his hand had slid down Theo’s arm and was feeling his bicep. “I hadn’t noticed that you have some muscles hidden under those clothes.”

Theo blushed at the unexpected compliment and decided to flex his arm for Liam. “Being a werewolf helps, but I try to hit the gym regularly.”

Liam nodded. “I can see that.” He moved his hand towards Theo’s torso. “I bet you even have a six pack under there.” Before Theo could react, Liam had already pulled his shirt up to his chest. “I knew it!”

“Thanks…” Theo gently pulled Liam’s hand away and let his shirt fall back down. He had to regain control of the conversation. “Has Scott said anything about whether he’s going to let me join?”

Liam placed his hand on Theo’s thigh and shook his head. “He hasn’t said anything to me, but usually he keeps stuff like that between himself and Stiles.” He rolled over so that he was straddling Theo’s leg. “I hope he does let you join.” And then he shocked Theo by leaning forward and kissing him. Theo reflexively kissed back, but he was too stunned to actively respond.

When Liam pulled up, Theo’s mind was racing. “Wow. That was a surprise. I need to brush my teeth.” He shifted out from under Liam and started to head toward his bedroom and the accompanying bathroom.

Liam was worried. “Is my breath bad?”

Theo shook his head and raised his hands for emphasize. “No. No. No. I just wasn’t expecting to kiss someone tonight.”

With Liam placated, he moved quickly to his room and locked the door behind him. He grabbed his copy of Altenbach and the remaining wolfsbane and frantically searched for another possible match. He paused at the entry for ultramarine wolfsbane. The illustration looked almost identical except that the slightly more purple color of the flowers was a better match with his sample. At the bottom of the page (where the other entry had been damaged), there was a note warning that it is often confused with Egyptian blue wolfsbane. Theo smacked his forehead in disappointment in himself for not checking every variety.

Reading the entry, Theo learned that ultramarine wolfsbane was prized for its aphrodisiac effects on werewolves and for how it lowered inhibitions. The entry emphasized that it was not a love potion that would create attraction where there was none, but the plant made it difficult for a werewolf to resist acting on even their most buried desires.

He paused to contemplate the implications when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. “Theo, is everything alright?”

Theo tossed the book onto his desk and rushed to the bathroom to begin brushing his teeth. He spit loudly for Liam’s benefit, and called out, “I’m almost finished.” He quickly rinsed and then walked back to open the door.

The second the door began to open, Liam pushed through. The unexpected force might have knocked Theo over if Liam hadn’t held him up by embracing him. “I’ve been thinking about this from the moment I saw you.”

Theo used Liam to regain his balance as he considered his options. “I hadn’t realized that you felt this way.” In that moment, Theo decided to roll with it. He’d been with guys before in his schemes, and now that he began to think about him that way, Theo realized that he was attracted to the boy. For the first time of the night, Theo initiated a kiss.

With his mind no longer too shocked to process what was happening, Theo began to observe what Liam’s kisses were revealing about himself. The boy had a lot of enthusiasm, but he lacked technique. Was this is first kiss? His first open mouthed kiss, at least. Theo brought his hand under Liam’s jaw and held him back slightly so that he no longer felt like the boy was trying to push himself inside him. With the boy partially restrained, Theo began to teach him how to be a better kisser. He teased Liam with his tongue and pulled on his lower lip. Slowly, Liam began to imitate him. The boy was a fast learner, and Theo thought that boded well for what would be happening later on.

With his hand now free to explore, he brought it down to Liam’s chest. He was amazed by how built the boy was. He must have been lifting weights for years, and becoming a werewolf only made him stronger. Theo could no longer resist putting his hands under Liam’s shirt and pulling it over his head. Liam was confused for a second before the hunger returned to his eyes and he pulled Theo’s shirt off as well. Liam paused to admire Theo’s newly exposed torso.

Theo pressed himself into Liam’s body, reached around to grope the boy’s ass, and began to kiss him on his neck. He used this motion to guide Liam to his bed. They hit the edge and fell upon each other. Theo groaned as the bed finally provided enough support for him to rub himself against Liam. He bent forward to continue to make out with Liam as he humped him through their clothes. Theo smiled as he felt Liam’s moans.

Theo wanted to take things further, but since it was likely Liam’s first time, he wanted him to control how things escalated. He grabbed Liam’s shoulders and rolled them over so that Liam was on top. Liam began by pounding himself against Theo, but he quickly realized that it didn’t feel as good as when Theo had been on top. He began to roll his hips and they felt much better.

Liam decided that he wanted more. He stopped his hips and brought his hand down to Theo’s belt. As he wrapped his fingers around it, he looked up to Theo with a silent question. Theo might have been embarrassed by the eagerness of his nodded response, but he was too excited to care. Liam quickly went to work at removing Theo’s pants. As he slid his fingers around the top of Theo’s pants and underwear, Theo helpfully lifted his hips to let him pull them off.

As Liam stepped back and let Theo’s clothes fall to the floor, he took a moment to take in the sight of Theo’s now fully naked body. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around Theo’s dick, which was pointing toward the ceiling. Theo lifted himself up onto his elbows so that he could get a better look at Liam. He was focused on Theo’s cock and occasionally shifted his head slightly as if the new perspective would give him some insight into sucking a dick.

Theo flinched as Liam sprung towards his dick like a cobra and tried to swallow it all. Before he even reached the bottom he realized his mistake as he began to gag and had to pull back off of it.

Theo gave a good-natured chuckle. “Don’t worry about taking all of it your first time. Just take as much as you’re comfortable with and let your hands take care of the rest.”

Liam nodded and tried again. This time his lips slid down Theo more slowly, and once he found his limit, he started back up again. He slid one hand along the remaining length while rubbing the other against Theo’s inner thigh. Theo rolled his head back and enjoyed the sensation. He was sure that he had a lot to teach the boy in the future, but for now he didn’t care about his inexperience.

Theo needed to see what Liam was packing, so he decided to escalate. He pulled his legs up to expose his ass to Liam. “I want you to fuck me.”

Liam’s eyes went wide as he froze with Theo’s cock in his mouth before he jumped up and began taking off his pants. As Liam’s cock finally sprung free, Theo was compelled to have it inside him. However, as Liam was about to line himself up push in, Theo sat up to protect himself. “Woah! You can’t just push it in.” He placed his hand at the base of Liam’s neck and guided him onto the bed. “How about I suck you while I lube myself?”

Liam’s momentary embarrassment at his inexperienced mistake was quickly replaced with desire as Theo laid Liam’s head down on the pillows. Theo grabbed a bottle from his nightstand and moved back to the lower half of the bed. He put a generous amount of lube on one hand and began to push it inside him before turning his attention to the dick standing before him. He looked into Liam’s eyes as he moved down his cock. The boy watched with newfound appreciation of what it took, and he was eager to see whether he could take all of him. Theo was confident in his abilities, but he took it more slowly than he needed to. He enjoyed teasing the boy.

As Theo reached the base of Liam’s dick, Liam was panting with desire. His mind and body were not prepared for someone like Theo. Theo pulled back up and began to move into a rhythm of alternating between short, quick repetitions and slowly taking the entire length. At the same time, he pressed his fingers into himself.

When Theo felt that he was ready for Liam’s dick, he wasn’t ready to stop sucking on it. He had an idea, so he pulled himself off of it for a moment. “Want me to make this feel even better?”

Liam was incredulous, but he was able to nod and moan “Yeaah.”

Theo brought his still lubed fingers up against Liam’s hole. Liam froze with anticipation as he realized what Theo was about to do. Theo wondered whether Liam and ever tried this on himself, and when the boy began to focus on breathing and relaxing his hole, he suspected that he had. Theo had returned to sucking cock as his fingers slowly slid inside. The warmth and tightness made him wish he could fuck Liam, but he didn’t think the boy was prepared to do that tonight. Besides, he couldn’t fuck Liam and get fucked by him.

Theo noticed that Liam was beginning to get close to coming, so he reluctantly stopped his stimulations and stood up. He took his time climbing back onto the bed because Liam was still biting his lip in response to the taste of an orgasm denied. Once the boy relaxed and his cock was no longer straining itself with its own hardness, Theo straddled Liam and sat himself down onto it. He sat on Liam’s hips and took in both the sensation of having Liam inside him and the sight of Liam’s wonder at the sensation of being inside him.

Theo rocked himself and slowly built up the motion until he was riding up and down on Liam’s dick. Theo loved being on top because it gave him the control to fuck himself exactly as he craved. Liam contributed by thrusting his hips up and Theo came down onto him, but to Theo that was like the waves on the ocean and he was a sailor striding confidently despite the motion beneath him.

None of this meant that he was ignoring Liam’s pleasure. Theo knew how make their pleasures align so that they fit together like a key in a lock. Every time Theo moaned from Liam ramming into him, Liam was moaning from the warm sensation of Theo pressing against his dick.

Theo could tell Liam was getting close again, so he decided to switch things up one last time. He wrapped himself around his partner and rolled so that Liam once again was on top. Once he was able to lift himself back up, Liam began to thrust into Theo with all his weight as he desperately pursued his nut. Theo jerked himself off as he raced to finish before Liam. Theo knew himself well enough that it didn’t take long once he held back. He covered his torso with jet after jet of cum. The sight, the scent, the tightening of Theo’s ass all pushed Liam to go harder, and he soon followed by filling Theo with the warmth of his cum.

Once he had finished, Liam collapsed onto the bed and was asleep before he even landed. Theo marveled for a moment before pushing himself and and heading to the bathroom to get a towel. Before lying down next to Liam, Theo pulled their phones from their discarded pants. He found Liam’s home phone number and called it using his own phone.

“Hi. Dr. Geyer? This is Theo, one of Liam’s friends. We were watching a movie at my place, and he fell asleep from all the action. I don’t have the heart to wake him up. Is it okay if he crashes here tonight? No, sir, my parents said they don’t mind. Great! Have a good night.”

Feeling secure that there would be no interruptions, Theo laid himself down behind Liam and pulled the covers over the two of them. As he wrapped his arm around him, Theo wondered what would happen in the morning when the tea wore off and Liam discovered that he had gotten what he had been dreaming of.


End file.
